Electronic systems such as DVD players and televisions (TVs) are capable of providing to their one or more users a variety of standard functional features. A contemporary DVD player is naturally capable of providing to its one or more users not only standard features, such as play, pause, eject, but also a large variety of other non-standard features susceptible to being accessed and utilised. An example of a non-standard feature is to pause a film at a specific user determined point therein, and then zoom in on certain areas thereof; another example of a non-standard feature is to apply one or more “bookmarks” to certain points in a film. However, the number and variety of such non-standard features provided varies considerably between different models of electronic systems available on the market. A common feature of such electronic systems is that specific sets of functions are fixed for specific models of the systems. If a user wants another preferred set of functions or features, in addition or in substitution for one or more features standardly provided in a specific model of an electronic system, the user is often obliged to obtain another system having a set of features more to the user's liking. It is not generally possible to change the set of features on specific models of contemporary electronic systems.
In the European patent application no. EP 1 069 694, there is described a telecommunications system for downloading a different user interface to an electronic device. The system disclosed comprises a controller (gateway/server), several devices (TV, VCR, refrigerator, security system) and a remote control unit for remotely controlling the devices via the controller. An interface akin to a user-interface may be downloaded into the remote control unit, for example in response to a trigger-signal comprising a user identification. However, such a system is limited to a system comprising a telecommunication system and to the substitution of software control systems.
The inventors have appreciated that a more flexible method of providing additional functions and features to electronic systems is of benefit and have, in consequence, devised the present invention.